


Wine & Stuffies

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Gigi promises Andrea that he will be home for dinner, but he is late. Again.





	Wine & Stuffies

Gigi had promised Andrea he'd be home on time for dinner, and repeatedly reassured him that they'd be able to spend a nice night together after ordering some takeout. And yet, here they were. Dinner time, Chinese takeout containers opened and waiting on the kitchen table, along with wine glasses — because they were just those kinds of people apparently — and no sign of Gigi. 

Andrea was frustrated, to say the least. He understood that Gigi would be gone just about everyday for training and matches, while he'd be home alone “enjoying retired life” because the football season in America ended earlier, but he had still wished they could have dinner together. He had texted Gigi numerous times now, asking him if he was on his way, or if he should just eat without him. He was about ready to call him when he heard the front door opening. 

Letting out a sigh, Andrea went to the front door to see Gigi, arms folded over his chest. He had a bag in hand, which looked like it was stuffed with something far too big for the bag. 

“You said you'd be home for dinner, it's probably cold by now.” Andrea grumbled, observing him closely.

“Retirement has turned you into an worrisome housewife.” Gigi chuckled dryly as he toed his shoes off. “I know I'm late. I bought something to make it up to you, though.” 

“What did you get?” Andrea remarked, only half interested in what would follow. Gigi stooped to sift through the bag for a moment, then produced a bottle of wine. Andrea knew from one quick glance at it that it was expensive, and definitely very good wine, but they already had wine out. Wine that, as far as he was concerned, was much better. “I already poured our glasses.” He raised a brow at Gigi, as if expecting he had a backup plan, as he didn't seem too phased. “What else is in the bag?”

Again, Gigi bent down to reach into the bag. This time he revealed the bright orange object that Andrea had previously noted. It was a large jack-o-lantern stuffed toy, however it was so big it could probably double as a pillow as well. 

“‘Tis the season…” Gigi mumbled, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, almost nervously. Andrea didn't seem sold. “Look, I know I'm late, it wasn't my intention, caro. Maybe the wine wasn't the smartest choice, I figured you would have already poured wine, so I got this as a backup, because, well… You do love Halloween.” He let out a huff, then held the stuffed toy out to him. “A peace offering?”

Andrea rolled his eyes at that, but he did reach out to grab the pumpkin. It was a cheaply made children's toy, but it was soft and he could certainly get on board with this. After observing it, he cracked a small smile, redirecting his attention to Gigi. “Fine… You've won me over.” He settled. 

The admittance made Gigi grin, and he closed the distance between them to steal a quick kiss from his lover.

“Let's eat then.” He spoke upon breaking the kiss, then moved past Andrea and into the kitchen. 

As he passed, Andrea lifted the toy, and hit him over the head with it with a chuckle. “Finally.”


End file.
